


L'essentiel est invisible

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fois étant coutume, le bon roi Arthur mangeait avec sa belle-famille. Une fois étant coutume, Léodagan se plaignait. A propos d'un certain chevalier, cette fois-ci...</p>
<p>"Non mais franchement, j’vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez à l’imbécile, pour l’inviter à vot’ table, comme ça !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'essentiel est invisible

**Author's Note:**

> " _On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur ! L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._ "  
> \- Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas bien évidemment, c'est la propriété du dieu suprême, alias le génial Alexandre Astier !

\- Franchement, j’vois pas c’que vous vous emmerdez à l’inviter à votre table ce pignouf, grognait Léodagan.

Une fois étant coutume, le bon roi Arthur mangeait avec sa belle-famille. Une fois étant coutume, Léodagan se plaignait de quelques actions de son beau-fils.

La complainte du jour : Les invitations à sa table du roi à “l’imbécile de première”, à comprendre le chevalier Perceval de Galles.

De son côté, Arthur tâchait de ne pas répliquer et mangeait en silence, non sans quelques roulement d’yeux exaspérés.

\- Non mais franchement, j’vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez à l’imbécile, pour l’inviter à vot’ table, comme ça ! grognait encore le roi de Carmélide. Avouez quand même qu’il y a des fois où vous pouvez pas le supporter !

Arthur ne pouvait pas lui donner tord. Il était vrai qu’il y avait des jours où Perceval l’exaspérait. Franchement. Lorsqu’il disait une bêtise plus grosse que lui ou avait (encore) tout fait foiré avec Karadoc (même Perceval n’avait pas besoin d’être avec quelqu’un pour faire n’importe quoi. L’idiot y arrivait très bien tout seul !). Dans ces moments-là, Perceval l’exaspérait à un point où il voudrait bien le cogner très fort ou l’étranger jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive. Même lorsque Perceval se montrait calme en sa compagnie, il finissait toujours par dire une bêtise si grosse qu’Arthur était tenté d’enlever sa botte pour la lui faire manger.

Et puis…

Et puis, il y avait des moments où Perceval laissait tomber son rôle d’idiot du village pour laisser apparaître une sensibilité, et une sagesse si particulière et inimaginable derrière ce sourire habituellement benêt, mais qu’Arthur avait eu l’occasion de voir en quelques (rares) fois, et qui lui plaisaient tant. C’étaient cette sensibilité, cette sagesse et cette loyauté sans faille, lorsque Perceval le regardait avec ses yeux bleus innocent et brillant d’admiration en lui disant avec ferveur “Moi, je vous aime Sire !”, qui ne manquaient jamais de faire manquer un battement de cœur à Arthur et de lui rappeler pourquoi il était attaché à son chevalier. C'était pourquoi il ne manquait jamais de l’inviter à sa table, pour déjeuner ensemble, dans l’espoir de revoir cette intelligence hors-norme et cette sensibilité à fleur de peau.

\- Non, franchement, j’vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez ! répéta Léodagan à son beau-fils.

Arthur soupira.

\- Laissez tomber, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous ne le voyez pas comme moi je le vois !

Son ton était sans appel, marquant la fin de la discussion. Il se désintéressa de son beau-père et repris son repas dans le silence.

\- Pour c’qui a à voir, hein…, répondit Léodagan.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit à l'origine pour le meme Kaamelott sur tumblr. Je ne m'imaginais pas écrire dans ce fandom, d'autant plus que je me sens maladroite à essayer d'écrire une fanfiction Kaamelott et que je n'ai pas envie de dénaturer les personnages... Cependant j'ai voulu essayer parce que l'idée de cette fic était dans ma tête depuis un moment. C'est court et un peu maladroit mais je n'en suis pas franchement mécontente dans le fond.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, un petit commentaire (bon, constructif, etc) peut toujours aider :)  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
